Maldita Necedad
by Megami Mars
Summary: "Una fallida confesión termina complicando su existencia, su soledad la tapa con un masoquista reto personal que termina en un extraño vicio, cambiando su vida y la de quien no deja de verla, como una estúpida soñadora."


**Sinopsis:** "Una fallida confesión termina complicando su existencia, su soledad la tapa con un masoquista reto personal que termina en un extraño vicio, cambiando su vida y la de quien no deja de verla, como una estúpida soñadora."

**Advertencia:** El siguiente material contiene descripciones de escenas y diálogos para mayores de 18 años, por tanto, luego de este señalamiento eres total responsable de la lectura que este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se mencionan en este fic, de la serie _**Bleach, **_ pertenecen a _**Tite Kube**_ y el uso de estos es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. La historia aquí planteada pertenece a un mundo alterno, producto de mi inventiva.

**Número de palabras:** 7,968 "Todo un record para mí en un One Shot"

"_No autorizo su publicación bajo otro nombre o personajes, sí desean que esta historia forme parte de algún foro o página, deberán comunicarse conmigo por medio de mi Facebook y personalmente la anexaré."_

**.**

**. – ~ – . *4 . – ~ – .**

**MALDITA NECEDAD**

**por Megami Mars**

**. – ~ – . *4 . – ~ – .**

**. – ~ – .**

**.**

«Solamente sé que me es cómodo, sólo sé que gracias a esto, no he caído, sólo sé que ahora te necesitó». Figuras dibujadas alrededor de esa frase eran retocadas a cada instante, un momento más y la mirada era desviada del cuaderno al reloj. Un suspiro largo se escapaba de su boca mientras sus pies eran balanceados de un lado para otro mostrando bastante ansiedad.

Era claro que sufría una adicción, y como toda adicción, no era nada sana. –«¿Cuándo fue que comenzó?» – se preguntó. Tenía claro el cómo. Otro suspiro sobrevino evocando esos desesperantes momentos que le carcomían aquel mal querido órgano, era tan penoso. Los copos de nieve llegaron a adornar el gélido paisaje junto con su juguetón bailar que lograron arrancar una sonrisa a la confundida chica –«Fue hace sólo un mes y medio... cuando comenzó el invierno»–de nuevo los recuerdos giraban en su mente.

Entonces se sonrojó; el recuerdo de su cara enterrada en esa primera nevada. Fue bastante vergonzoso, pero pudo ser peor. Gracias a esa tontería se ahorró pasar la pena de que vieran su cara desencajada y posiblemente, hasta notar como su típica pasividad se volvía furia. La furia que se siente contra uno mismo por cometer una grandiosa estupidez o ¿podría llamarse de otra manera el entregarle el amor de tu vida a una buena amiga?

Sólo pasó una semana desde esa extraña situación que con todo y frío, fue un infierno, un infierno helado que la quemaba por dentro mientras le enfriaba el alma – «¿A quién carajos se le ocurre dejar una nota de confesión firmada con un conejo? » –, se dijo al tiempo de darse un golpecito en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. Así había sucedido, Kurosaki, el amor de su vida, se presentó tal cual pedía la nota en aquél área de descansó de la universidad.

Afortunadamente no estaba sola; antes de acudir a la cita, debía entregar unas copias y al salir del aula, Rukia se había encaminado con ella. Por lo menos si las piernas de la pelirroja fallaban, su amiga la ayudaría. Los latidos de su corazón fueron en aumentó cuando vio que él se aproximó aumentando la velocidad de su andar y entonces su corazón se transformó en un frágil cristal que se impactó contra el piso haciéndose millones de añicos. La besó: un apasionado beso mientras sus brazos la aprisionaban sin permitirle hacer nada, salvo luego de la impresión, aferrarse a las mangas de la chamarra del joven.

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas: jamás ni sus más retorcidas pesadillas habrían sido tan crueles como lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Su mente no terminaba de sumar números inexistentes, no cabía la posibilidad para tal respuesta y fue cuando, como si el chico hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, dijo: –"¡Enana! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijiste? Si no fuera por tu chappy y el que estés aquí presenté, jamás me lo hubiese creído...! ¡Rukia, yo también te amo!".

En ese momento entendió su error: A ella le encantaban los conejitos que trazaba Rukia, e inconscientemente dibujo uno parecido como un tierno detalle; lo que jamás pensó, fue que aquel hombre supondría equivocadamente la procedencia del remitente. Entonces ella dio un traspié, haciendo ruido sin querer, provocando que la pareja se separara y en un acto de cobardía, Orihime se dejó caer sobre la blanca nieve. Así consiguió humedecer su rostro y parte de su cabello con lo que pudo aparentar la adolorida mueca, junto con una falsa sonrisa, se disculpó para dejar a solas a la pareja.

Curiosamente, estos recuerdos ya no la carcomían; o por lo menos, no en la misma medida que lo hicieran antes de aquel otro accidente, que la hubiese podido marcar de por vida, de no ser por él. De nuevo miró su reloj, se levantó de aquella banca y caminó hasta dejar que su cabeza quedara al descubierto y pudiera sentir como los copos de nieve comenzaban a adornar su colorido cabello. Gracias al frío quedo más sensible al aliento que golpeó el lóbulo de su oreja antes que fuese atrapado por los ansiosos labios de un joven de cabellos negros; ella tembló de pies a cabeza, al fin había llegado.

–Mujer, ya no puedo esperar más. –le susurró al tiempo que recorría con su aliento el cuello de la joven–. El decano nos retrasó –dijo, haciéndola reír. Ella sabía que él jamás daba detalles de su tiempo, salvo cuando estaba ansioso, posiblemente de forma inconsciente.

–Podríamos ir a tomar un chocolate –sugirió juguetona, pero él mordió su cuello haciéndola gemir–. ¿U- Ulquiorra?

–No. –la lengua del chico recorrió el lugar que segundos antes había sido mordido. Ella sintió desfallecer, pero para su suerte o desgracia, Ulquiorra pegó el pecho contra su espalda al momento de abrazarla–. Te he dicho que no puedo esperar.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba muy rojo a causa de la necesidad que él proyectara hacia su cuerpo al acercarse y apretar el vientre contra su trasero, logrando que ella respondiera, turbándola y deseando estar libre de toda mirada, en la penumbra la cual sólo se permitiría acompañar del sonido que aquellos dos dejaran escapar.

La pelirroja intentó dar un paso, más no pudo separarse de Ulquiorra; entonces sintió como el lóbulo de su oreja era atrapado, la atrevida lengua del joven volvía a hacerla temblar y antes que otra cosa sucediera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era jalada por la muñeca. El chico caminaba a paso rápido hasta su auto; abrió la puerta del copiloto y casi la empujó para hacerla entrar e inmediatamente se dirigió al otro lado para ponerse al volante. Y acto seguido, dio marcha con rumbo a aquella cabaña donde él la había tomado por primera vez, robando su virginidad.

Y mientras el vehículo se dirigía a su destinó, la mente de Orihime divagó en sus recuerdos. Había sido tan inhóspito, durante esa tortuosa semana donde cómicamente Kurosaki había terminado aceptando su error por mal entender la nota de una enamorada desconocida y declarando su amor a una sorprendida Rukia. La joven de cabello negro cedió, aceptando estar profundamente enamorada de él y gracias a esa confusión, ambos habían dejado el orgullo de lado; por lo que pudieron expresar su verdadero sentir, dando paso al noviazgo.

Inoue se tragó el dolor frente a todos, fingió una actitud alegre, sobre todo frente a ellos dos. Rukia aseguraba que la pelirroja era algún tipo de hada del amor, por tanta alegría que desprendía, que terminaba por alegrar el corazón de los demás. Entonces Orihime se odió, sintió un profundo odio por saberse causante de tal afirmación cuando en realidad moría por dentro. No quiso odiar a Rukia y menos a Kurosaki, así que finalmente dejó que el dolor la consumiera y al estar fuera de la vista de todos sus conocidos, se dejaba envolver en sueños, fantasías y pensamientos; distrayéndola de la realidad para quedar absorta en la soledad.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces chocó, tanto con personas como con objetos y esto no paso desapercibido por algunas personas. Fue así como la depresión casi la llevó a ser víctima de un hambriento cazador que sólo esperó paciente a que su presa estuviera en un lugar solitario y entonces, la atacó. Ella se vio en el piso con un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, lo que por instinto la hizo presionar su cráneo entre sus brazos. Había sido afortunada en no desmayarse, o tal vez no. Unas manos tiraron salvajemente de su cabello, formándole cascadas de hilos rojizos sobre el rostro, impidiéndole ver a su atacante.

Todo corrió en cámara lenta desde ese momento: escuchó a aquel sujeto lanzar una serié de ofensas mientras la ponía de pie e intentaba someterla para hacer que lo siguiera. No pasó mucho antes de verse de nuevo en el suelo, pero no sola; su atacante también lo estaba, pero no sobre ella sino protegiéndose de alguien que le tiraba una serié de golpes. Sintió como la tomaban de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse; las preguntas inundaron sus oídos, más no podía entender. Estaba en shock; esa persona se dio cuenta de ello y la encamino hasta un auto, pasaron minutos sin que él la presionarla esperando a que se introdujera en el vehículo, tal vez por eso entró sin pensar.

Fue hasta que en su cerebro se repitieron todos y cada una de los sucesos que unos minutos antes viviera. Se giró para ver al conductor, encontrando a un hombre joven, posiblemente de su edad. No la miraba ni de reojo, su vista no se despegaba del camino. Sin saber cómo, de sus ojos fluían las lágrimas además de los sollozos desesperados y al fin se permitió conectar la lógica de los sonidos que él pronunciará –"Mujer, te repito: vamos rumbó al hospital, tranquilízate."– dijo aquel chico de forma relajada. No tardaron en llegar y luego de que le suministraran unos relajantes e hicieran la revisión a las heridas, les pidieron ir a rendir su declaración de los hechos a la policía.

Así fue como ella supo que el nombre de su salvador: Ulquiorra Cifer, estudiante de psicología de sexto gradó del mismo campus. Él salía de su última clase –relató el joven–, detestaba dejar su auto cerca del estacionamiento escolar puesto que saturaban la salida y tardaba más tiempo en salir, por lo que prefería dejar el vehículo a unas cuadras y fue así como alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de la chica que pedía auxilio. Esto lo llevó a la parte de atrás de una vieja parada de autobús donde no se inmutó al ver la escena y de inmediato derribó al tipo. Afortunadamente la policía no tardó en dar con el agresor y luego de que ambos jóvenes lo señalarán, los dejaron ir.

Pasó una semana en la que Orihime lo buscó por la facultad de psicología, ya que el día del incidente, el muchacho hablo con un oficial pidiéndole que la escoltara a su casa; desde entonces no cruzaron más palabras. Deseaba agradecerle, pero varias personas le aconsejaron alejarse de él. Le dijeron entre tantas cosas, que aquel chico era tan reservado como esquivo; y si lo presionaban, aparecía un hombre bastante mezquino, lleno de palabras filosas; no tenía contemplación por mujeres, hombres, ancianos o niños, no le importaba.

Muy a pesar de las recomendaciones, ella persistió. No paró hasta tenerlo de frente, ganando su primera batalla. Lo llamó por su apellido, luego le agradeció por su ayuda mientras él la fulminaba con su mirada y al ver que ella no se retiraba al fin habló: –"No me agradezcas por salvarte de tu estupidez, mujer. No te dirijas a mí por mi apellido, ahora, desaparece."–, ella ni se inmutó, le debía mucho como para dejarse amedrentar. Sonrió y le respondió –"Ciertamente soy una estúpida, pero aun así me salvaste Ulquiorra."–, acto seguido se impulsó para alcanzar el rostro del joven y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, sin querer, cerca de la comisura de sus labios y luego se echó a correr cual niña después de una travesura.

No supo qué la llevó a continuar buscándolo. Tal vez porque sentía que de alguna manera él necesitaba compañía; nadie se tomaba la molestia de intentar sostener una plática con él y a ella le calaba saberlo tan ajeno al resto. No le importaron sus palabras, amenazas e incluso insultos directos. Al cabo de una semana, Ulquiorra optó por guardar silencio; la dejaba hablar y vaya que Orihime hablaba. A su fuero, él se pensó castigado por haber evitado a tanta gente, el entablar una charla le era detestable. Ella se lo estaba cobrando y no sólo eso, también estaban las muestras afectivas de la joven, quien no paraba de engancharse a su brazo o trataba darle algún beso en la mejilla. Siempre era lo mismo: por ser más alto que ella y no bajar el rostro para recibir dicho afecto, provocaba que sus besos quedaran en ocasiones, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

A pesar de su muro de hielo, no dejaba de ser humano y ella comenzaba a turbarlo. Deseaba la proximidad de la mujer, desde las sonrisas, platicas, hasta sus abrazos al momento de despedirse, el sentir el roce de su pecho y la sensación de los labios de la chica sobre su piel que le regalaba para después salir corriendo. Él lamia lo que su lengua alcanzará cerca de su boca; eso ya era un absurdo. Su hombría se despertaba al sonido de aquella melodiosa voz, se estaba volviendo loco y de pronto le salto el temor de cometer el mismo acto que había impedido sobre la jovencita. Así que término planeando una forma de alejarla, pero antes, investigaría la vida privada de la joven. La espió durante tres días y pudo notar los cambios de Orihime cuando se encontraba con sus amigos; en especial con una pareja con quienes al terminar de platicar con ellos, cambiaba totalmente y fue cuando escuchó la graciosa –para él estúpida– historia de cómo esa pareja se formó.

Gracias a su agilidad y la deductiva que había afinado en la carrera, supo entonces cual era el talón de Aquiles de aquella pelirroja; su plan estaba casi listo, ahora era tiempo de efectuarlo. Al salir de clases esa tarde, la vio sentada cerca de una ventana en la cafetería y ella inmediatamente lo descubrió; salió a su encuentro con dos tazas de papel en la mano, le extendió una al tiempo de regalarle una sonrisa y decirle –"Hace bastante frío, supuse te gustaría un café bien caliente y sin azúcar para despejarte."– él no respondió pero tomo el recipiente y bebió. Para sorpresa de ella, comenzó a hablarle como si fuera normal entre ellos –"Vamos a otro lugar, no me apetece seguir aquí." – Orihime se sonrojó y Ulquiorra avanzó a paso lento esperando a que lo siguiera.

La pelirroja estaba emocionada al pensar que por fin había conseguido que él se sintiera a gusto con su presencia. Posiblemente se harían amigos y de alguna manera sentiría haber pagado un poco a su salvador. Lejos del pensamiento inocente de la joven, Ulquiorra había calculado por etapas su extraño plan. Ella había pasado a la siguiente etapa, aceptó ir con él sin preguntar, así que mostró no tener motivos para desconfiar, vería si así continuaba al llegar a su destino.

Habían salido de la ciudad. Se estacionaron frente una cabaña, la cual era bastante linda a los ojos de Orihime y se mostró bastante inquieta por conocer el interior. De nuevo pasó a otra etapa, ella no desconfió por la lejanía ni por el lugar. Ulquiorra se apresuró para ayudarla a salir puesto que la chica llevaba las tazas de ambos y luego le permitió el acceso a su hogar. Inmediatamente ingresaron; sintieron el cambió, él tenía programado un calefactor así que al llegar su casa siempre estaba cálida en esa época del año. Encendió el estéreo, tenía música clásica y vio que la mujer apreció dichas melodías. La invitó con una seña a tomar asiento en el sillón más amplió y de inmediato se colocó a su lado.

El silenció entre ellos duró apenas unos minutos, dejando a sus oídos escuchar la música y de repente todo cambió para Orihime: –"¿Hasta cuándo pretendes utilizarme para evitar tus problemas?"– Recriminó el chico sin siquiera voltear a mirarla; ella sólo pudo abrir los ojos llena de sorpresa sin poder articular palabra. –"¿Kurosaki Ichigo? Ese es el nombre de aquel patético chico. Sin mayor información, sé que tú le enviaste esa estúpida nota."– La joven no cabía en su asombró, apenas intentó decir algo cuando él prosiguió –"Eres buena para fingir y eso casi te llevó a la perdición. Tu estupidez al irte lamentando ocasionó que pusieras en riesgo tu vida y ahora lo vuelves a hacer, confiando ridículamente en un extraño que te llevó cual borrego al matadero".

Orihime sopesó cada palabra, ciertamente era muy cruel, pero tal vez ella también lo había sido. Nada de lo dicho era mentira, salvo el hecho de usarlo; aunque también podría haberlo hecho de forma inconsciente. Pensó en todas las posibles respuestas, más todas sonaban a excusas. Sólo una, simple y corta pasó una y otra vez por su cabeza antes de responder: –"No tengo miedo. No te tengo miedo."– y ahora el chico era quien estaba sorprendido. Ulquiorra esperaba verla llorar, hacer el amago por irse, incluso horrorizarse al verse en peligro; pero nada de lo que él calculara había funcionado, por lo que optó por ir al extremo y así empujarla a salir de su vida, aunque tuviera que hacerse ver como un abusador.

No esperó más y se tiró sobre ella, apreso las muñecas en los costados de la pelirroja y mostro la intención de besarle la clavícula –"No deberías tentar a tu suerte, mujer. Mírate, estás a mi disposición y esta vez, nadie te ayudará."– ella lo miraba sorprendida, pero no se sentía asustada. Él ignoraba sobre las advertencias que la gente le hiciera a la joven antes, por lo que ella sabía que el pelinegro no iba en serio –"Creo en ti Ulquiorra."– fue la simple respuesta de la mujer, además de que se acercó para besarle la mejilla; cosa que a él le enfadó, por lo que se aventuró a llevar su advertencia más allá de lo que hubiese querido y la besó. Le mordió los labios para darse pasó a acariciar la lengua de aquella mujer; la succionó sin recato arrebatándole el aliento, incluso a él mismo; ahora su beso era desesperado y ansioso –la deseaba–, ese beso se lo dejo claro. A pesar de que se lo había robado en esa forma agresiva para asustarla, ahora no deseaba retirar sus labios de los de ella, más hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantándose de golpe y quedando de pie junto a la chica aun tendida en el sillón.

No podía negar estar un tanto asustada, pero tampoco negaría que muchas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Lo vio respirar con dificultad e incluso dar un paso para atrás, lo vio dudar; Ulquiorra no era malo pero deseaba algo más de ella y Orihime no tenía claro que deseaba para sí. Él se cansó de esperar una respuesta y dio unos pasos para alejarse del sillón, alejarse de ella –"Es mejor que te largues y no te me vuelas a acercar, o no me detendré la próxima vez."–, esta advertencia y afirmación la había dicho por ambos, ni él se esperaba estar tan turbado.

La mujer se quedó en silenció. Miró su interior y algo, algo raro había en ella, el deseo, un sentimiento del que sólo había leído en novelas o visto simularse en televisión. Se sentía arder y al escuchar la advertencia para alejarse de él, la hizo lanzarse por sostener aquel nuevo sentir; era más la extraña necesidad de retenerlo, no quería perderlo. Se levantó y camino hasta donde él, puso su mano en el hombro del chico, el cual se giró rápidamente para quedar de frente a ella, con esta acción Orihime acarició las mejillas de él antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del pelinegro –"Ulquiorra"–, fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron antes de quedar sellados en un voraz beso. Los cuerpos de ambos se incendiaron y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, él no pudo dejar de sentir fascinación por lo que su tacto y vista le regalaban y ella a pesar de todo, no dejaba de apenarse al disfrutar del torso desnudo del hombre.

No hubo más palabras, él tomó su mano y la condujo a la habitación donde terminó de desnudarla. Ella se dejó hacer, también lo desnudó y a cada oportunidad lo besaba desesperadamente. Ambos estaban muy excitados, más él sí tenía experiencia, no dudaba que ella fuese virgen, así que intentó controlar a su lujurioso demonio. Poco a poco, la sumió más a su merced y cuando lo consideró prudente, fue abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la prueba de que la pelirroja jamás había estado con otro, por lo que se sintió orgulloso de caminar por un campo virgen. Una de sus manos apresó el sensible pecho mientras su boca requirió un beso apasionado, su mano libre le ayudó a tomar impulsó, rompiendo la barrera de la castidad de la deliciosa mujer y por fin, dio rienda suelta a la loca concupiscencia que ya lo estaba matando.

Orihime sintió dolor, no duró mucho; él había preparado su cuerpo y entonces sintió celos, ridículamente celosa por no ser la primera para él cuando ella sí lo era para ese joven; pero los movimientos y sensaciones que Ulquiorra le regalaba, la hicieron olvidarse de todo, sólo deseaba más y más de él. Dejó sorprendido al chico al mostrarse tan fogosa, ni siquiera ella sabía de lo que era capaz; eso le permitió a él experimentar una o dos posturas más hasta terminar agotados. Ulquiorra quedó tendido boca arriba y ella se arriesgó a acostar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sintió aceptada su acción al ser acariciada desde la nuca hasta su espalda y entonces la pelirroja lo abrazó para quedarse profundamente dormida, hasta que la urgencia de él dio pie a otra serié de eróticas caricias.

Ninguno de los dos vio florecer los resultados iniciales y por el contrario, ambos se hicieron adictos. Desde ese día Orihime lo iba a buscar, no preguntaba por él ni decía más, sólo esperaba. Esto sucedía dos veces por semana ya que ninguno dejaba de lado sus estudios y contrario a toda acción de Ulquiorra, a veces era él quién se quedaba esperando en la entrada de la facultad de artes. Ella casi se ahoga la primera vez que él fue; todos sus compañeros y amigos notaron el cambio y más de uno se vio preocupado por esa extraña relación con el "demonio de hielo" como era conocido.

–¿No piensas bajar, mujer?– la voz de Ulquiorra la regresó de sus recuerdos. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y sacó su lengua.

–Lo siento, me quede soñando. – dijo mientras salía del auto y se encaminaba dando saltitos hasta la puerta de la casa. Ulquiorra grababa cada acción de la mujer en su mente; no entendía por qué esa necesidad.

–¿Te quedarás en vacaciones o saldrás con tu familia?– soltó el chico mientras abría la puerta, dándole pasó a la chica.

–No te lo había comentado, lo siento. Verás, mis padres fallecieron hace mucho y mi único familiar está fuera del país por trabajo, así que me quedaré en la pensión.– respondió mientras se deshacía de la bufanda y el abrigó.

–Quédate aquí. – Le ordenó prácticamente en un susurro, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de la chica y pasaba a besar su cuello.

–Eres un pervertido, Ulquiorra. – se removió Orihime por el nerviosismo del contacto y la imperante sugerencia.

–Me da igual lo que pienses, mujer. Te ordeno que te quedes conmigo.– Ella tenía razón, pese a que lo ocultara, deseaba tenerla en su cama por las noches; no le eran ya suficientes los encuentros fugaces y si esta era una oportunidad para saciarse de ella, la tomaría.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no piensas ir a ver a tu familia?– se preocupó Orihime, ella daría todo por pasar un tiempo con su hermano y Ulquiorra ni vacilaba en negarse la oportunidad de ir a verlos.

–No es la primera vez; además deseó estudiar sin tanto escándalo de mi familia– dijo restándole total importancia. En ese momento era ella quién tenía toda su atención, y en un rápido movimiento, la despojó de su pantalón.

–¿Y qué te asegura que yo no te distraeré con mi escándalo?– respondió coqueta, acompasando sus palabras con un sexi movimiento de caderas antes de sentarse en la cama y reír cual niña en plena travesura.

–Te pondré a estudiar o te saco desnuda a mitad de la noche. – le dijo seriamente, mientras aventaba su pantalón al piso y se abalanzaba sobre ella, besando su cuello y abriendo el sujetador para liberar los dotes de la joven.

–Bien, me queda claro que eso no es algo que puedes hacerle a tu familia. O.k., me pasaré las vacaciones contigo. – respondió sintiéndose menos culpable. No era algo que no deseara; cualquier mujer amaría quedarse con su pareja, poder convivir y hacer diversas cosas además del sexo, con la única desventaja de que ellos no eran otra cosa más que amantes.

Le dolió el corazón al pensar así, ¿pero qué podía esperar?, ella se metió en ese lío cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse y ahora aunque lo deseara, no quería; se conformaba con la aceptación de ese misterioso hombre y con el trato que le daba en la cama. Si bien dejó de ser tan agresivo con ella, seguía siendo la única persona. De alguna manera eso le agradaba pero también se había propuesto, no a hacerlo cambiar, solamente a que fuese un tanto más tolerante para que se rodeara de personas que él considerara valieran la pena tratar.

Lo que ella no sabía era que desde que ambos comenzaron esa "relación", poco a poco él ya no respondía mal a sus compañeros, ni se sentía tan tenso. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero definitivamente sentía que su entorno cambiaba o más bien, su apreciación por este. A su familia no pensaba comentarles nada sobre que "salía" con alguien, pues lo notaron por el cambio de actitud del chico, se lo insinuaron, más no insistieron. Y en cuanto a la pelirroja, aún estaba con la incertidumbre sobre el rumbo que tomarían; esperaba desesperadamente saciarse de ella y volver a su rutinaria vida dejando este episodio atrás.

Dejó sus cavilaciones y prefirió enfocarse en las caderas de la mujer, él estaba recostado de lado, detrás de ella, por lo cual era presa del cadereo de la chica, la cual sabía cómo hacerlo perder la cabeza. Algo lo empujó a pensar en imaginarla en la misma situación, pero con otro hombre; esto le hizo hervir la sangre y la atrajo hacia él con una necesidad que casi lo ahogaba; besó su cuello mientras estrujaba sus pechos. Ella le pertenecía, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a mirar un mínimo de lo que sus ojos contemplaran y ni hablar de tocar esa tersa piel, incluso aquellos gemidos eran la melodía privada para sus oídos.

Orihime se asustó un poco por lo brusco que de repente se tornó su compañero; si bien no la lastimaba, se comportaba distinto. Fue entonces cuando la giró y la subió a su vientre, ella pudo contemplarlo enojado sin comprender el por qué. Acarició suavemente su rostro y lo besó mientras él se introducía en su níveo cuerpo. Ella jadeó en los labios del chico quien aprovechó para besarla. Orihime no le devolvió los besos, no de esa manera tan desesperada; le dio besos suaves, lentos que consiguieron apaciguar el alma del chico. Entonces volvió a ser él y se concentró en gozarla así como hacerla gozar de él, sin querer estaba encontrando la respuesta a su incertidumbre.

Esta vez no le exigiría tanto. Deseaba guardarse para someterla al menos dos días sin dejarla salir de su cama. Le era difícil no verse tentado por el serpenteante cuerpo de la mujer; así que se deleitó con este movimiento que le regalaba el subir y bajar de los pechos de la pelirroja, era condenadamente sensual verla así, con los mechones de su cabello acariciando sus figuras, su rostro sonrojado con aquella mirada cargada de lujuria, tan distante a la de la niña juguetona y sus deliciosos labios que acercaba a cada momento buscando ser besada.

La detuvo, no deseaba terminar. La atrajo para poder rodar sobre su cuerpo y una vez sobre ella, la hizo girar, levanto sus caderas para volver a unirse. Ulquiorra apretó las manos sobre las caderas de la chica para sostenerla y evitar se moviera a causa de sus embestidas. Orihime apenas podía sostenerse, el orgasmo llegó dejándola con un cuerpo débil y él tomo ventaja de ello para penetrarla más fuerte a fin de alcanzarla y en el proceso, volverla loca de placer. Ella se dejó caer y él se acomodó a un lado, casi sobre el cuerpo de la chica, jaló las cobijas para taparlos y puso su mano en aquella amplia cadera, acariciándola sin premura.

–Mujer, ¿Estás despierta?– indagó el chico pasada media hora. El remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones habían evitado que el sueño le permitiera descansar.

–Hmmm, más o menos, ¿Quieres más?– respondió adormilada Orihime. Hizo el intento de girarse, pero él se lo impidió –¿Sucede algo?

–No, sólo... ¿Quieres algo en especial para cenar?– Ulquiorra se sintió apenado al ver que ella identificaba perfectamente su apetito sexual, pero por ese momento se contendría.

–Pasta, me gustaría mucho y... – no pudo continuar púes él había tomado el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y ya estaba marcando. Lo vio pedir en un dos por tres un par de platillos. Generalmente al terminar sus sesiones, la llevaba a su casa y en alguna ocasión pasaban por algún refrigerio que cada uno tomaba por separado; esto le parecía demasiado raro.

–Vamos a bañarnos, la comida tardará media hora. – tendió su mano para levantar a una sorprendida Orihime quien no respondió, sólo tomó la mano del joven y lo siguió.

Durante el baño también las cosas fueron distintas, esta vez él la comenzó a tallar; más que lavarla, eran suaves caricias que poco a poco aumentaban el libido de Orihime, que dejó escapar algunos gemidos, a lo que Ulquiorra respondió abrazándola con fuerza, notoriamente conteniendo su propio deseo. Ella comenzaba a inquietarse, tenía la sensación de estar siendo seducida, pero ¿con qué objeto?, seguro estaba alucinando, tanto soñar ya le comenzaba a afectar.

Al salir, no pasó mucho antes de que sonara el timbre. Ulquiorra se apresuró a ponerse el pantalón y una sudadera. Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de la pelirroja volaban confusos; lo que menos deseaba era ilusionarse– ¿cómo hacerlo sabiendo el carácter del chico? –, ya de por sí era lo bastante raro que ellos compartieran algo, aunque fuera sólo el sexo.

La cena fue bastante agradable. La pelirroja notaba demasiado relajado al chico, sus facciones reflejaban curvaturas que no había visto antes, ¿podría decirse que eran el amago de una sonrisa? Definitivamente ese día era muy extraño: las miradas del pelinegro, los roces de manos, la atención; la chica pensaba que o bien había tenido un extraño accidente donde comenzaba a delirar o los extraterrestres le habían lavado el cerebro o peor aún, lo habían secuestrado dejando un remplazo más humano que el mismo Ulquiorra.

–Mujer, ¿te estás burlando de mí?– Orihime se sobresaltó, había sido pillada; él la conocía perfectamente y por las muecas que hacía al sumirse en sus pensamientos, no dudo en señalar las posibles locuras que cruzaban por la mente de la chica.

–Yo, verás… no, bueno sí, es que… ¡rayos! – No podía confesarse; él podría molestarse mucho con ella y en su desesperación sólo pudo agachar la cabeza llena de vergüenza.

–Ya veo… esto amerita un castigo.– La pelirroja se sorprendió e inmediatamente levantó el rostro encontrando a Ulquiorra frente a ella, la sujetó por los codos y la levantó –No te llevaré a tu casa, te quedarás.–, acto seguido, la condujo a su habitación, cumpliendo su amenaza de no dejarla ir hasta el otro día.

El día siguiente fue todo un desastre para Orihime. No podía concentrarse al esculpir, rompía sus piezas o las dejaba más grandes o más pequeñas. Ulquiorra no salía de su mente, ella era consciente de sus sentimientos; pudo diferenciar perfectamente entre lo que era un amor platónico –como lo fue Ichigo–, y lo que ahora sentía. No era el sexo, no era la compañía, simplemente un complemento, era un hecho que aprendió a disfrutar desde su máscara obscura, hasta la felicidad que intentaba ocultar cuando estaban juntos. Lo amaba, le encantaba saber que ella había podido penetrar en ese muro y hacerse sentir necesitada aún con las tonterías que antes él criticara; más también reconocía con amargura, que posiblemente no era un sentir compartido, por ello ahora le dolía mucho que Ulquiorra –sin saberlo– alentaba más a su alborotado corazón.

–¡Orihime! – finalmente la pelirroja volvió en sí. De nuevo se había sumido en sus pensamientos sin notar que Rukia se encontraba a su lado –estoy preocupada: me habían comentado que últimamente estabas distraída, más de lo acostumbrado pero hoy, te has superado. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Lo siento, no quiero preocuparte.– no pudo contener un suspiro, Rukia no dejo pasar ese detalle y la interrumpió.

–Tú estás enamorada. – aseveró sin dudar –Eso en el mejor de los casos o ¿algo malo te está sucediendo?

–¡No, yo… te equivocas, yo… verás…!– la chica se sonrojó y el nerviosismo delató que ella deseaba guardar el secreto, por lo que Rukia planeó presionarla con otra artimaña.

–Bien Orihime, tranquilízate. No es bueno que andes por allí en este estado.– inmediatamente miró su reloj y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar –Nos vemos después, debo ir a hablar con alguien.

La pelirroja sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda y un presentimiento le advirtió que era mejor apresurar la partida. Durante su última clase intentó concentrarse para dejar de llamar la atención y a medias lo logró. Una vez que terminara algunos trabajos, comenzó a recoger sus implementos y anotaciones. Cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando al salir se topó con Ichigo. No era casualidad, esa había sido Rukia.

–¿Podemos hablar, Inoue?– Orihime se sintió incomoda, pero no podía negarse.

–Está bien, ¿te importa si vamos caminando mientras hablamos? – El chico negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano señalando darle el paso.

–Sabes que estamos preocupados por ti. Desde hace un tiempo es raro que salgas con el grupo y ahora estas exageradamente distraída.– Orihime se sonrojó. Empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones para aplacar su nerviosismo, Ichigo esperó un momento ante el silencio de la chica –No queremos incomodarte, sólo dime ¿está todo bien?

–Lo siento, no quiero preocuparlos. En realidad aún no sé qué me sucede.– término suspirando pesadamente y continuo para evitar alarmar al chico –No sucede nada malo, soy yo.

–¿Tiene que ver acaso con el demonio de hielo? – La chica lo miro sorprendida, sus mejillas se llenaron de color delatándola –Entonces es eso, ¿estas segura de que no te está afectando salir con él?

Ulquiorra los había visto dirigirse a la salida de la facultad. Notó que algo en la plática que tenían, la había hecho sonrojar y esto lo llenó de furia. Estaba consiente que ella sentía atracción por el chico pelirrojo y no tenía intención de entregarle lo que ahora consideraba suyo. Aspiró fuerte antes de dirigirse a ellos; no pretendía exponerse ni quedar en ridículo a causa de las sensaciones que lo consumían, simplemente se limitaría a llevarse lo que le pertenecía.

–No tendría por qué– una voz varonil hizo temblar a Orihime. Inmediatamente sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros –Es de muy poca educación referirse así de alguien que no está presente.– le recriminó a Ichigo para después ignorarlo –Mujer, es hora de irnos.

–Me disculpo por ofenderte– dijo el pelirrojo conteniéndose. Si bien le molestaba la amistad de su amiga con aquel chico, tenía que aceptar que no tuvo el cuidado de ser discreto y por ello le debía la disculpa. Ulquiorra se había hecho a un lado para irse, sólo dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo; Ichigo no lo tomó a bien –pero tampoco veo que seas tan educado, deberías tener cuidado en cómo te comportas, le está afectando a Inoue.

–¡No Kurosaki! Ulquiorra no me trata mal…– manoteó un poco frente a su amigo para distraer a ambos chicos –¡Es el estrés de los próximos exámenes, te aseguro que pronto estaré como siempre! Por ahora nos retiramos–, dicho esto, jaló del brazo a Ulquiorra sin esperar respuesta.

Durante todo el trayecto a la casa del pelinegro, ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un rayo de luz iluminó la mente de la chica; no había caído en cuenta que Ulquiorra había ido a buscarla un día en que por lo general no se veían. Entonces giró su rostro para verlo sorprendiéndose aún más: él tenía una mirada llena de furia, se notaba tenso, las manos del chico apretaban fuerte el volante. Orihime estaba a punto de hablar cuando la miró fijamente, había aprovechado un alto para poder verla.

–¿Sigues enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo? – Orihime no vio venir esta pregunta y no era tonta para no sumar la actitud con esta duda; de alguna manera eso le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

–No, hace tiempo pude entender que era un amor platónico; admiración y amistad. – Aclaró la chica, el cambio de luz anunció el avance vehicular y Ulquiorra dejó de apretar el volante, su expresión se suavizó y no hubo más conversación.

Orihime notó que no iban rumbo a casa del chico, sino a la de ella. En cuanto llegaron, él como siempre, la ayudó a bajar y se quedó mirándola por un momento antes de decirle –"Espero a que prepares tu equipaje; desde hoy te quedas conmigo." –, la mirada de sorpresa de la chica no lo desconcertó, pero su respuesta sí, la pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, le hizo una reverencia e ingresó a la pensión dando saltitos cual niña pequeña.

Mientras la pelirroja arreglaba su equipaje, por su mente cruzaban más y más ideas. Recordó de nuevo el primer día en que ella se le entregó, primero se comportó amable, luego agresivo, él le dejó claro que deseaba alejarla y al final terminaron juntos, pero ahora su comportamiento era todo lo contrario.– «¿Querrá alejarme en serio? ¿Será acaso que juega con mi mente para confundirme? ¿Entonces él ya sabe mis sentimientos y desea asustarme para que sea yo quien lo deje?» –pero no pudo seguir sacando conjeturas, el chico la observaba con cara de extrañeza desde la entrada de la habitación a lo que ella sólo pudo ponerse roja.

–Deja de perder el tiempo, nos tenemos que ir. – Dicho esto, levantó un par de bolsas y antes de salir, vio la confusión en los ojos de la chica a lo que agrego –No te llenes la cabeza de ideas y haz tu pregunta.

–¿Estás seguro que deseas aguantar mi torpeza mientras estudias –Por más que quisiera, no podía armarse de valor, pero de alguna manera mediría la situación.

–De ser lo contrario, no hubiese permitido que te quedases más de lo necesario, – sin entrar en detalles, fue explícito al diferenciar la anterior "relación" lo que le dejaba claro a la pelirroja que esto era un ¿avance? –apresúrate por favor, estaré en el auto. –Y dicho lo anterior, salió dejando a la chica alucinando, pero de una manera menos dramática y gracias a ello, terminó de guardar más rápido la ropa necesaria para salir tras el chico.

A partir de ese día ellos comenzaron a vivir como pareja. Ulquiorra mantuvo su promesa, esa misma tarde comenzaron a estudiar, incluso no la tocaba más allá de alguna caricia en la cabeza. Orihime luego de un rato, lo abrazó y él no se negó a aceptar tal muestra afectiva. Contrario a lo que había pensado en descargar todo su deseo, no pensó en disfrutar tanto la presencia de la chica, de repente llenó por completo su interior.

Un par de días pasaron antes de necesitar surtir la despensa. Desafortunadamente la dulce niña intentaba hacer experimentar a Ulquiorra las delicias culinarias más atrevidas que existían –a manos de ella, según decía– por lo que, entre prueba y prueba, y el que él rehiciera la comida, las provisiones de un mes, se redujeron a una semana. Era la primera vez que saldrían como pareja a hacer algo para ambos, ella se notaba resuelta, mientras que él ocultaba una inquietud.

–¿Te dejo de ver un año y te olvidas de mí, Orihime?– la aludida no notó antes al chico por ir intentando hacer reía a Ulquiorra, pero tan pronto como escuchó la voz, se sobresaltó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–¿Shukuro Tsukishima? ¿Es broma?– respondió la joven sorprendida al ver los cambios del joven, él tomo una de las manos de la chica para besar el dorso.

–Para nada, princesa. Estoy de vuelta. – Orihime sintió su cara arder, pero pronto un frío le recorrió la espalda y con la misma velocidad que enrojeció, palideció al sentir a Ulquiorra recargarse – jamás lo había hecho– eso no era una buena señal.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No los he presentado: Shukuro es excompañero de secundaria de mi hermano Sora– aclaró juguetonamente, ganándose una caricia de Tsukishima en la cabeza y una mirada de odio del ojiverde –y él, es…– se lo pensó bastante, no deseaba molestarlo dando nombre a "su relación" así que prefirió no complicarse –…bueno no te molestes, Ulquiorra– le sonrió e inmediatamente se colgó del brazo del chico –Shukuro, te presento a mi héroe, me salvó de un peligroso hombre y...

–Basta con eso, mujer.– Ulquiorra interrumpió tranquilamente, no tenía la intención de socializar con ese hombre, que a todas luces dejaba notar interés por ¿su mujer?

–No te apenes. La pequeña princesa siempre ha sido así.– esta aclaración no pedida fue una evidente provocación más que una excusa de la actitud de la chica.

–No lo hago, no gusto de alardear.– una indirecta salió disfrazada de respuesta, ambos estaban conscientes de sus posiciones ante Orihime.

–Entiendo, tú no te vas por las ramas.– Tsukishima respondió con sutileza, percatándose de que no era para nada grata su presencia a aquel chico, cuyo brazo era sostenido por la pelirroja.

–Entrar en detalles insignificantes, es pérdida de tiempo.– Ulquiorra se atrevió a afirmar con plena intención de contratacar.

–Muy directo ¡eh!– aplaudió Shukuro tratando de pensar en su siguiente comentario, pero se vio interrumpido por una aguda voz.

–Sí, lo es y mucho, gracias a eso superé algunos problemas.– la joven se había mantenido a la expectativa intentando captar la plática, ninguno la había observado luego de comenzar a hablar y esto le inquieto, no pudo desaprovechar el comentario del amigo de su hermano para intentar sumarse a la conversación.

–Interesante, todo un caballero en su armadura, linda.– dicho comentario salió con una pequeña risa, una caricia en la cabeza de la chica y un guiño para Ulquiorra.

–No pretendo jugar.– respondió mientras su verde mirada era comparada con un par de dagas a punto de ser enterradas en la base del cuello de aquel insolente.

–Es la actitud, más no deberías tentar la suerte.– le retó el otro, viendo que había dado en el clavo, aquel joven estaba más que interesado por la hermana de su amigo.

–¿Suerte?... hmmm qué vano pensamiento el tuyo.– Ulquiorra resopló al terminar el comentario, dándose cuenta de que estaba por perder el control de aquella lucha verbal, así que con elegancia, retiró su mirada como restándole total importancia y nuevamente, su atención se centró en el comentario de aquella hermosa mujer.

–Oigan, ¿acaso me perdí de algo?– les riñó la chica haciendo un puchero, con ello, logrando romper un tanto la tensión que se había formado.

–No princesa, comentarios divertidos al aire, –le sonrió coquetamente Shukuro a la pelirroja y luego le dedico una sonrisa a Ulquiorra–será interesante mi estancia. Por cierto, me gustaría invitarte a salir, tu hermano me comentó que estas en nuestra vieja pensión.

–Sí, cosa de nostalgia; sólo que en este momento…– y entonces la pelea moral se vino encima del rostro de la joven, no deseaba dar santo y seña de sus acciones, pero tampoco podía mentir a sabiendas que el chico la iría a buscar.

–Vive conmigo.– Ulquiorra interrumpió modulando su voz, como si fuese cualquier tema con poca trascendencia.

–«¡Bingo!... no pudo más."» – pensó Tsukishima. Los celos y el remarcar territorio fueron contundentes en un simple comentario del hombre de ojos verdes. Esto tendría que contárselo a Sora, pero primero se divertiría a las costillas del enamorado de Orihime; pero no contaba con que la única que se vio afectada, fuera ella.

–Vaya sorpresa, no lo esperaba de ti, princesa.

–Yo... bueno, pasaron muchas cosas– ella no pudo más que bajar la mirada, su rostro podría competir con la chamarra roja que portaba.

–Sólo espero no sea cobro por haber sido salvada.– de nuevo buscó retar a Ulquiorra, pero este le miró con indiferencia; salvo por una mínima curvatura en sus labios intentando dejar una insinuación sin confirmar.

–¡No! ¡Ulquiorra habría sido incapaz!– Orihime respondió desesperada antes que el aludido fuera a decir algo que pudiera dar pie a un conflicto, –o eso creyó– además de que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su hermano los haría pedazos cuando fuese informado.

–Comprendo. Entonces ¿debería preguntarle a él si te permite salir a tomar un té?, no deseo traerte problemas con tu novio.

–Verás, es... – la pobre ya no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, una tras otra complicación, pero entonces lo inesperado sucedió.

–No importa; confío en ti Orihime.– él no permitió que la chica aclarara su situación, no le daría una ventaja a ese molesto hombre.

–Agradezco la invitación, pero será para otra ocasión ya que hoy tenemos planes, ¿está bien Shukuro? – apenas pudo decir al darse cuenta que Ulquiorra la había llamado por su nombre «¿serían celos?» pensó. Era mejor evitar problemas.

–Siendo así, no interrumpo. – aquel chico noto el nerviosismo de la joven y comprendió que ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su novio, así que dio fin a su tortura –Espero me llames para ir por un café y tal vez una rebanada de pastel. – no obstante, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de continuar molestando al novio, evidentemente celoso –Hasta luego, que tengan bonita tarde.

–Gra, gracias… nos vemos…– apenas dijo la chica tras una risa forzada al percatarse que Ulquiorra se bufó, mientras Shukuro dejaba escapar una sonora risa al darles la espalda y alejarse levantando su mano a modo de despedida.

–Mentirosa.– susurró Ulquiorra cerca del oído de Orihime, haciéndola sonrojar al saberse atrapada.

–Lo siento, no me apetece ir. – intentó excusarse a sabiendas que él no aceptaría un: 'No voy porque te note celoso', y eso sería declarar que él quería más de ella, algo arriesgado y peligroso, aunque había algo de cierto en su sentir –En serio deseo pasar la tarde contigo, Ulquiorra.

–Irrelevante excusa– era notorio que buscaba desquitarse del coqueteo que aceptara Orihime a aquel imprudente tipo, aunque también, deseaba ver que tanto la podía desesperar. Lo aceptaba, amaba verla así al ponerla en situaciones complejas.

–¡Qué frio! – exclamo la joven al tiempo de cruzar sus brazos y desviar la mirada.

–¿Orihime, vamos por un chocolate caliente? – bastante tiempo la joven fantaseó escuchar esto, sumándole los evidentes celos, no pudo aguantar más para tomar impulso y colgarse del cuello de Ulquiorra, robándole un beso entre risas que le causara la reacción de sorpresa del chico.

Entonces Ulquiorra se decidió: definitivamente Orihime saldría del aparador de 'Chica libre y sin compromiso', sería él quien haría más evidente que nadie podría siquiera poner una mirada sobre "su mujer" dándole nombre al compromiso de ambos. Finalmente obtuvo lo que realmente quería, sentirse bien, tranquilo y mejor aún, pleno. Sentía la necesidad sexual, más no como un pasatiempo. No, él deseaba todo en esa chica, desde sus pensamientos hasta su pésima comida, tal cual la pelirroja lo aceptaba; desenvolviéndose natural ante él. –a pesar de la amenaza de echarla desnuda a la nieve– ambos en una extraña lógica, se complementaban.

**Fin.**

**- *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 - *4 -**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia de todos al tolerar mi falta de continuidad para mis fic, sé que mis razones son inválidas para la mayoría, pero desgraciadamente no soy tan fuerte para superar ciertas cosas con rapidez y menos, para recuperar mi musa. Afortunadamente el tiempo me ha dado ideas que la ardilla ha mascado poco a poco para comenzar a correr en la cabeza, así que espero darles más sorpresas de infarto con mis otros fic, de verdad una disculpa y espero hayan disfrutado este gigante One Shot.

**Posibles preguntas:**

_¿Por qué empezó tan fuerte y termino tan relajado?_

No recuerdo haber leído así, o tal vez mi despiste, en fin… sólo quise hacer todo un giro en la vida de ambos, donde sus mundos se agrietan repentinamente, se destruyen para encontrar un mejor panorama luego del caos. Tampoco quise terminarlo con más escenas de intimidad, puesto que como mencione antes, Ulquiorra descubrió que la amaba por sobre todo, y ella era dichosa al haberse ganado el corazón del chico, de la misma manera que se lo entregó al igual que todo su ser.

_¿Qué pasó con Rukia e Ichigo?_

Muy a pesar de Ichigo, tuvo que tragar duro al aceptar la aparición de Ulquiorra en las reuniones del grupo de amigos, aunque de vez en cuando no podía dejar escapar su incomodidad y era cuando Rukia entraba en acción aleccionándolo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, además de emocionarse al ver a su amiga feliz y no sólo eso, el saber que esta había sido capaz de convertir al demonio hielo en un novio atento, reservado pero atento.

_¿Dónde quedó Tsukishima Shukuro?_

En secreto, él estuvo enamorado de Orihime, pero dada la amistad con Sora, prefería mantener distancia por un tiempo prudente. No desconocía el amor platónico de la chica, ya que su hermano le informó, bastante molesto por saberla tan desdichada por no ser correspondida luego de que ella le contara de su fallido intento de declaración, por lo que Shukuro comenzó a arreglar su traslado para poder acercarse a la dulce hermana de su amigo; para su mala suerte, tardó demasiado y no le quedó más que resignarse luego de encontrar divertido hacerle la vida imposible a Ulquiorra cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero eventualmente lo dejó en paz por la salud mental de la pelirroja.

_¿Pudo escapar Ulquiorra de la furia de Sora?_

No quiero escribir continuación, ya que sería forzar un tanto este fic, así que en resumen lo podría decir así:

"_Ulquiorra hizo pública la relación, más no sólo como noviazgo, sino como un compromiso, por lo que la familia de él comenzó a asediarlos para tener más información del tremendo cambio y en el proceso, Sora decidió hacer una visita sorpresa, por lo que pudo ver el revuelo de la familia del chico, llevándose la noticia casi para infartarlo sin poder hacer más que resignarse y pedirle seriamente a su cuñado, respetara, cuidara y amara a su gran tesoro; en cuanto a Orihime, la abrazó y lloró pidiéndole perdón por tanto alejamiento gracias al trabajo, esperando que todo saliera bien, mientras la familia de Ulquiorra, sólo buscaba encontrarle las alas o bien algo que indicara que no era de este mundo, ya que había conseguido toda una proeza."_

¿Quedaron más dudas?... lo siento, fue lo único que pude predecir que preguntarían. Como siempre, les pido me dejen una "galletita" (Review) para saber si les gusto este fic, además de que ya saben, le dan cuerda a mi ego el cual encontrara su musa para darle continuidad a mis otros fic y/o bien, a llenarme de ideas para crear otros. Que tengan un lindo día y de nuevo, gracias por leer.

_**Megami Mars ;P**_


End file.
